


Дьявол и его монстр

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее и что-то плохое. Каждый делает свой собственный выбор. Он сделал свой.





	Дьявол и его монстр

В каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее и что-то плохое. Каждый делает свой собственный выбор. Он сделал свой.

Он стал дьяволом, потому что его просили об этом.

Потому что в этом жестоком мире, если ты хочешь победить врага, то должен отказаться от всего человеческого в себе. Должен быть готов пожертвовать всем. И он был готов.

Он посылал солдат на смерть, и они беспрекословно отдавали свои жизни по его приказу. Они шли за ним, потому что он всегда шёл первым.

Командир, за которым следует войско живых. Дьявол, за которым следует толпа мёртвых.

Он мечтал о том дне, когда узнает правду — истинную правду об этом мире. Ради этой мечты он убил своего отца и ещё сотни людей. Но почти исполнив её — отказался, чтобы наполнить смыслом их жизнь и их смерть.

Он не желал смерти, но был готов к ней. Он был уверен, что за порогом его ожидает ад, хотя ад пылал внутри него самого.

Он знал, что не заслуживает милосердия, но получил его — от кого меньше всего ожидал.

И в последний момент он в очередной раз доверил ему выбор. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

В каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее и что-то плохое. Каждый делает свой собственный выбор. Он сделал свой.

Он стал монстром, потому что хотел выжить.

Потому что в этом жестоком мире, если ты не будешь драться, то не сможешь победить. Ты должен драться. И он дрался.

Он был лучшим бойцом в мрачных переулках Подземного города, в замкнутом пространстве Стен, в огромном неизведанном мире.

Воин, вокруг которого объединялись люди, хоть он и не просил их об этом. Монстр, которого боялись.

Он мечтал всего лишь выбраться на поверхность и жить нормальной жизнью. Ради этой мечты он убил своих друзей. Но взамен получил нечто большее — цель, ради которой стоит сражаться, и человека, за которым пошёл до конца.

Он посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы уничтожать титанов. А когда понял, что все они были людьми, — ещё раз убедился, что с самого рождения был монстром.

Он знал, что не заслуживает уважения, но получил его — от кого меньше всего ожидал.

И в последний момент он в очередной раз сделал свой выбор.

«В конце концов это я выбрал это место и время для его смерти».

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Они стояли на Стене, глядя на заходящее солнце, ветер раздувал за их спинами крылья — белое и синее, крылья свободы. Они стояли, плечом к плечу, рука к руке — дьявол и его монстр.

«Почему, Эрвин? Теперь ты можешь ответить».

«Неужели ты так и не понял, Леви? Потому что этот мир стоит того, чтобы за него сражаться».


End file.
